1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optoelectronic devices, especially solar cells, and is more particularly directed to such devices containing a new and improved silicon component having semiconductor properties, and methods for making the silicon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When producing optoelectronic components, in particular solar cells consisting of silicon, one endeavours to use silicon which is as inexpensive as possible. It is known that the efficiency factor of the cells, the ratio of the overall irradiation energy per surface unit to the solar energy which is usable in photo-voltaic fashion per surface unit then becomes accordingly lower.
At present, an efficiency factor of 15-18% is expected in monocrystalline silicon a factor of 8-10% in poly-crystalline silicon (in extreme cases involving large mono-crystalline zones even up to 12%), and a factor of 1-3% in amorphous silicon.